User talk:Athelu
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Superdungeonexplore Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Great skin! Hi, Just wanted to say your wiki looks really great. You are doing an awesome job. Let me know if you need any help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Still Active? Are you still active? I've noticed that the wiki has gone cold lately. I've got a lot of additions to make and I hope to have the expansions soon. Once question, do you have a good method to describe stats (eg 1R,1B or something)? Weberr13 (talk) 20:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC)weberr13 Thanks for the updates! I have not had as much time as I would have liked in recent months. I put this together when there was really no other web resources. I have all of the expansions/cards - just not the time for the updates. Perhaps I can get you the details? I saw some of the updates you were doing and they are appreaciated. note that I had a ABILITIES summary page (instead of a page for each). But if there is errata or suggestions and the like, a page for each may be warranted. I like the idea of 1B 1R 1G etc. should perhaps put it in a summary or some such. People recognize 1d6 but not sure they will immediatley get 1B. Athelu (talk) 21:52, June 13, 2013 (UTC) New Categories I created a "Rules" category and included some basic dice discussion. I also composed a probability table for different dice combinations if anyone is curious how things turn out with different dice choices. I have a few more expansions now, I will post edits as I find time.Weberr13 (talk) 03:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Foreign Language version? Hi, I'm planning to start a SDE wiki in German language and wanted to ask, if I could borrow some of your content and translate it into my language. Maybe this will be a win-win for both of us if we could cooperate the pages? Regards, Blitzkreuz (talk) 08:40, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, according to you message in my talk page, I suppose this is OK if I borrow some content from you and just translate it, right? Regards, Blitzkreuz (talk) 10:19, June 25, 2015 (UTC) @Blitzkreuz - feel free. If you would like, perhaps we could look at language enabling this wiki? I would hate for you to have to recreate everything if there is a way we can make it a joint effort.--Athelu (talk) 17:48, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten King Updates Hello! I decided to take a stab at helping by updating the Claw Tribe Barbarian and some of her associate mini-pages to be in line with the current edition, The Forgotten King. Please let me know what thoughts you have on changes I've made. I've added some of the action icons (like and ), just a heads-up before I go applying them to everything. Vaegrim (talk) 06:37, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Actions? Hello, I will admit I am new at this so I'm not familiar on how to comunicate. As you can see i have been hard at work updating and completing the wikia for the last few weeks. I was wondering if it was possible to not add the cathegory -Actions- on character's Unique actions as in the rule book they are two different things, with Actions being things like opening a chest.(TimeSeeker89 (talk) 19:05, September 19, 2017 (UTC)) @TimeSeeker89 - Communicating can be a pain, as there is not really any such thing as a mailbox on here - so no worries. In the previous edition "Basic Actions" where things all models could do (run, bandage, open a chest etc). Unique actions were the Red (attack) and Blue (Support) Actions. So ultimatley "Actions" are anthing a model could do on their turn (including basic and unique actions). Are you saying Basic Actions no longer exist, and are now just called "Actions"?(Athelu (talk) 19:25, September 19, 2017 (UTC))